ShodaiTirano
ShodaiTirano (初代ティラノ ShodaiTirano) is a giant tyrannosaurus rex and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality ShodaiTirano is classic, cunning, strong and excellent hunter, targeting his prey as stealthily and carefully as he can, as he prefers to sneak and attack his prey. Being a prehistoric top dog, ShodaiTirano is on top of the food chain of dinosaurs. History Debut: Neo Axor Conquers the World ShodaiTirano first appeared in Memphis, Tennesee during Neo Axor's rampage. ShodaiTorikera originally lived peacefully underground for years up until then Neo Axor's storm he was causing was so loud and effective that the dinosaurs who lived underground were awakened and startled. ShodaiTirano was the last dinosaur to climb out of the hole ShodaiTorkera made and then buried it away with his massive tail. ShodaiTirano didn't seem to care about the fact there was a raging storm out and then went out and rampaged the city, stomping on cars and lashing his tail against some buildings. Then he spotted ShodaiTorkira and targeted his prey, marching in. ShodaiTirano appeared and did battle with ShodaiTorikera, intent on preying on him. The two dinosaurs did battle for a while, up until Gamera appeared. With ShodaiTirano distracted, ShodaiTorkiera then rammed at ShodaiTirano, stabbing at him with his horns in the gut. ShodaiTirano roared in pain and then swung his tail at ShodaiTorikera's face, sending ShodaiTorikera back hard, rolling over next to Neo Axor. ShodaiTirano attempted to walk over and attack his prey, only for Neo Axor to then fire lightning at him, causing ShodaiTirano to crash against a building. When Neo Axor's arm was bleeding from Gamera's attack, ShodaiTirano then marched towards Neo Axor, roaring. Neo Axor however then fired his Slave Ray at ShodaiTirano, taking control and causing ShodaiTirano to become one of Neo Axor's servants. ShodaiTirano then let out an ominous roar and eyes glowing red, he then turned and opened up his massive jaws, challenging Gamera. ShodaiTirano ran in and swung his tail against Gamera at the same time Neo Axor swung his tail at him, to which Gamera in retaliation then grabbed Neo Axor and threw him at ShodaiTirano, causing both of them to slam into each other. ShodaiTirano then ran at Gamera, biting down his massive jaws onto Gamera's arm. Gamera then puts his right hand onto ShodaiTirano's upper jaw and his left hand on his lower jaw, him holding back the Tyrannosaurus's massive jaws, roaring loudly. Gamera then threw ShodaiTirano to the side, sending him crashing down to the ground. After Neo Axor became heavily injured, Neo Axor ordered his dinosaurs to retreat; and so ShodaiTirano, ShodaiPutera and ShodaiTorikera then retreated, following their master Neo Axor elsewhere. Rebuilding the Mu Empire ShodaiTirano made a brief appearance in the RP where he along Neo Axor looked around and checked on their progress of recreating the Mu Empire with Neo Axor's human slaves. When some slaves tried to fight back and resist, ShodaiTirano and Neo Axor stomped around and attacked the slaves, beating them easily and forcing the rest to get back to work. Enhance the Dinosaurs! ShodaiTirano later appeared to follow Neo Axor along with the other dinosaur followers to his lair, where the special new ooze that Neo Axor had found could further enhanced his dinosaur followers. Neo Axor thrw his ooze at ShodaiTirano, causing him to be enhanced first. ShodaiTirano was at first confused, but then came to realize how much more powerful and bigger he had become. ShodaiTirano tested out his abilities and was amazed. Neo Axor then told his dinosaur followers to go out and train themselves, to which ShodaiTirano and the rest did. Compulsory Service ShodaiTirano briefly appeared in the RP when he then arrived to Salem, Oregon and knocked Yagosu out with his tail. The three Dino’s then carried him, back to the island of their master, Neo Axor. Lifting up Yagosu's wounded form and insulting him, he was enslaved by Neo Axors Slave rays and then kneeled before him, completely under his control. The three dinosaurs, ShodaiTirano included, then roared out to the skies. Neo Axor vs. The Crystal Legion ShodaiTirano then participated in the final battle for Neo Axor where he acted as one of his chief soldiers, fighting alongside with Neo Axor most of the time. He fought off Neo Orga at first, before then moving onto Neo Spacegodzilla, before then advancing to the rest of Neo Spacegodzilla's army. He put up a good fight, but he was soon defeated by Neo Spacegodzilla. Following the demise of Neo Axor, ShodaiTirano was depowered and his whereabouts remained unknown for a while. To Be Or Nazi Be ShodaiTirano returned when he was captured by Victory Demon and Eisernes Kreuz captured him along with ShodaiPutera and ShodaiTorikera and were he was brainwashed by one of Victory Demon's brainboxes, thus recruiting him into part Victory Demon's forces. He and the other dinosaurs were led by Wolfman into the battle of Poland. While there, ShodaiTirano mainly fought off TripGoji. TripGoji and ShodaiTirano fought off for a while, up until of course TripGoji long with the help of Hetzer managed to strike down ShodaiTirano, taking him down. He was the last of the three dinosaurs to go down. He was later rescued and beamed back to the Martian Nazi Party's base to heal. Abilities * Massive Jaws: '''Like a normal Tyrannosaurus, ShodaiTirano has massive jaws and jagged teeth meant for destroying his prey. * '''Resistance: '''ShodaiTirano has remarkable endurance, being able to bear the pain caused by a wood spear, and removing it, and even a Giant Triceratops' horns. * '''Cunning: '''ShodaiTirano was also intelligent enough to steal the Polar Borer, so his prey would have no chance to escape from the valley and hiding it in his own territory. He also seemed to be somewhat curious. * '''Whip Tail: '''His tail could be used as a powerful whip to hurt and scatter his enemies. * '''Electrical Bite: Following his enhancement due to Neo Axor's special ooze; ShodaiTirano can now deliver a powerful and electrifying bite. * Electrical Beam: Following his enhancement due to Neo Axor's special ooze; ShodaiTirano can blast a a powerful electrical beam from his mouth. Trivia * The Tyrannosaurus suit used for this US/Japanese co-production went on to become a red eyed villian in Dinosaur War Aizenborg. After being killed in that show, the Tyrannosaurus served as a multi-purpose saurian in the Dinosaur Warrior: Koseidon. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dinosaurs Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Predators Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)